exteria_multiversefandomcom-20200214-history
Sugisarishi Omoide
Sugisashiri Omoide is a Story Arc of the the Exteria Multiverse. It takes place in Interra and follows the perspective of self-proclaimed genius tactician Kieran Tuule. It is revisited in Sugisashiri Omoide no Chuko. First Arc Early Death Kieran Tuule, an asocial genius living in a small village in medieval France, listens to spreading rumors of a devastating assaillant who destroys village after village. The mayor of his town, desperate to save his village, sends those he considers libailities to his village to distract the assailant. Alongside the young flower-maiden Julienne, the schizophrenic Elizabeth Liddle and the volunteer knight Anita Aileron, Kieran is chosen due to rumors of witchcraft and the people's rejection. Deeply hurt by what he feels like a betrayal from the world itself, the young boy is dispatched next to the village ; there, a small girl with white and black hair appears and promptly kills all four of them. Anita, Kieran and Elizabeth are however resurrected by the Grim Reaper, Ruine Harumageddon herself, who gives them a second chance at life in exchange for the girl - her daughter Nemo. The three gladly accept and are resurrected, bearing the power of the Arcana Sanctum that gives them a second life. Following Nemo's Traces Guided by another son of Ruine's, Aymerick Harumageddon, the trio follows Nemo's traces up to england, in the ruined village of Canterbury, where Nemo was born two hundred years ago. There, they learn that Canterbury's lord Richard Campbell made a pact with Ruine, giving her a daughter in exchange for the prosperity of the land, but ended up rebelling against the reaper. The village was then attacked by Sienasis, monstrous insectoid creatures that kidnapped her. With the help of the loner scientist Yaminh Dimorr - who teaches Kieran the art of Alchemy - the trio, under Kieran's directives, manages to infiltrate the Sienasis colony that sleeps under england. They assist to a war between Sienasis and forest Elves. Kieran eventually encounters the colony's queen, the humanlike Myrrah, who has been rejected by mankind and imprisoned underground. Kieran sympathises with Myrrah and strikes an alliance with her, before the war causes them to flee, the trio retrieved by an expedition of elves directed by Chada. As the elves slaughter the Sienasis army, Kieran, still bitter about what seems to be the world's betrayal, and sympathizing with Myrrah's pain, gives her the location of the Elven town, allowing her to make a lethal counterattack and ending the war. The group then flees England. Way to the Dawn Aymerick informs the group that Nemo has been localized in Japan, and guides the group towards a hidden passageway in the town of Marseille, that magically warps those who walk through it towards the other side of the earth. As the passage is infested with Gremlins, Kieran asks Myrrah to wipe them out using her Sienasis army. Within the passageway, guided by a strange presence, Kieran finds a powerful artifact, which unlocks time-warping powers. He also encounters Ino Furukawa, leader of the Black Rose Guild, a guild who strives to protect the world from evil ; Ino manages to calm Kieran's rage against the world, slowly making him understand that despite mankind's neglect, some people are worth fighting for. Kieran ends up following Ino to her refuge in Japan, and encounters the rest of the guild : the shaman Shigure, the stalward Lionheart and the witch Cereza Kenway. Together, they watch over Nemo Harumageddon who has been calmed by powerful Mind Magic. Ino, Kieran, Anita and Elisabeth help her recover as she is possessed by the spirit of Eyna Harumageddon. Ino then gives her another name, Hina. Angelic Authority However, meanwhile, another faction has started to act. Angels strive to neutralize Kieran, Anita and Elisabeth, treated as aberrations in the cycle of life, as well as hunt Hina, whose powers even as a child are a threat to mankind. To protect them, Aymerick gives them strange pendants containing the spirits of ancient heroes, Serana Crimson and Kagekami Hikari. However, angels, guided by commander Helio and her soldier Esper, finally capture the group and try them for treason against the celestial order. As they are about to be executed, the trio is saved by the intervention of the heroic spirits, as well as Hina, who is now grown up - time flows differently in heaven, and the trio's trial has actually lasted 20 mortal years. Returning to Earth, the group is warned by demon hunter Thereza that the Vampire sorceress Dokuta de Courssombre has conspired with the Church in order to capture Ino, who will soon be sentenced to death for witchcraft. Helped by the demoness Furiamaru Isawa, the group reaches the Vatican where the execution should take place. Confronting the Vampire Despite Helio's help, who allies with Kieran in order to protect Ino, Kieran is unable to prevent her from being killed by a spear of dark magic. He freezes her in time to preserve her life. Then, furious, he leaves the Vatican after slaughtering the Pope in public and with the help of Myrrah, localizes Dokuta's hideout and rushes to confront her. At first full of hatred against the woman who dared hurt his dear friend, Kieran slowly begins to realize that something is amiss. Confronting the vampire lady in a chess game, he attempts to understand her true motivations, however he is interrupted by the arrival of Anita and Elisabeth who have no desire to understand Dokuta and instead attempt to eliminate her. Despite the trio actually managing to defeat Dokuta, she unleashes a wave of powerful mind magic, describing them as 'fit for her plans' and knocks them unconscious, making them drift in a six hundred years sleep. Second Arc New Beginnings In 2012, Kieran Tuule is an average college student, brilliant but lazy. However, his life takes a brutal turn when strange, Blighted Sienasis come to attack him. A woman named Omen saves him and protects him from the attacking creatures ; at the same time, he begins to hear Dokuta's voice in his head, which he mistakes first as the voice of a lover from another era. Meanwhile, Anita and Elisabeth, also students at the same college, are saved by Helio and Esper, and after all six regroup, Omen attempts to return their true identity and powers to Kieran, Anita and Elisabeth, but things are harder than expected. Meanwhile, Kieran's connexion to Dokuta grows as he starts to experience headaches as well as mastery over mind magic. Defense of Moscow More of those yellowish Sienasis attack, forcing the group to run away, Omen leading the trio towards the epicenter of the attacks : the city of Moscow, around which a massive army of corrupted Sienasis has been gathering. Kieran then helps the Moscow army establish a defense plan, and leads a successful counterattack, forcing Myrrah to show herself. The queen is now possessed as well by the yellow corrupting substance, causing Kieran to use his full mental abilities to enter her mind and free her from the corruption. He succeeds, albeit gravely wounded, and a recovering Myrrah explains that this Blight is starting to grow from within the earth. In Moscow, the group also encounters Fumei Harumageddon, daughter of Ruine, who tells the group that Ruine seeks to kill them for being unable to deliver Hina to her. She also advises her to go to Japan, where a dark presence similar to Dokuta has been detected. Dangers in Japan In Japan, in Ino's ancient hideout the group first finds what seems to be Dokuta, but according to the telepathic guidance of the real Dokuta, is just a copy made through dark magic. The group confronts her as she attempts to take control of them, and force her to leave the ruins. News of terrorist bombing in the center of Tokyo cause Kieran to investigate there, splitting from Anita and Elisabeth due to the two distrusting him. Kieran clashes with the strange criminal known as The Bogeyman, unleashing his full mental power to clash with him, disarming the bombs after a long and harsh battle of wits and magic. Meanwhile, Anita and Elisabeth clash with Akagomon Harumageddon, unleashing all their power to defeat this other son of Ruine. They next encounter Julienne, who has finally been resurrected as well, and threatens them with death. By the time they reach Kieran, it is too late : Ruine has learned their position. Hell to Heaven to Earth Through his mental endeavors, Kieran has fully regained his memories and deepened his bond with Dokuta, unwittingly reading her memories and discovering the pain she endured due to Ruine : he swears to kill the Reaper. However, at that very moment, Ruine appears, attacks Kieran and promptly slays him, doing the same with Anita and Elisabeth. Finding themselves in hell, the trio, guided by Dokuta's spirit, exits hell through a portal made of Daedric magic. They find themselves in Heaven where they must face Kioxat, Helio's new superior, in battle in order to prove their worth and regain their physical bodies. When they finally do so, they find themselves in an unknown corporation. The company's chairleader, Milla Harumageddon, asks for help with her Curse of Reverse Aging problem in exchange for helping the three in return. Kieran uses the Hourglass in order to help her with that, and in exchange, she guides her towards the place where Ino, still frozen in time, slumbers, and where Hina waits : the planet Mubus. On Mubus On Mubus, Kieran undergoes a series of trials ending with him finally accessing a hidden part of the planet where Ino lies. He brings her back, counting on Elisabeth's amplified healing magic to dispel the darkness within the wound. Meanwhile, the group encounters not one but two Hina, and have trouble with understanding which Hina is the real one. One of the two Hina is revealed to be an artificial creation, a clone engineered by Dokuta's shadowy copy. The group reunites, and finds this Dokuta's hideout, defeating her one and for all, but not before she kills Nami as well. The group returns to earth, slightly disappointed by the turn of events. Allies, Gained and Lost In order to prepare for a final showdown, the group decides to assemble all the resources they can to end Ruine's threat once and for all. They first find the help of Tiffany Nomizaki, Furiamaru's daughter, then the support of Yaminh Dimorr and her bitter rival Eleonora Harumageddon. However, at the same time, Elisabeth, no longer interested in the fight, gives up on her own existence, letting herself become Ruine's pawn, and Anita deserts to an unknown location. Kieran is left alone to direct the operations, and prepares himself for the final confrontation. However, the night before the final day, Kieran is ambushed by an enigmatic entity who turns out to be the surviving Chada. Kieran, truly regretting his acts and seeking to atone, offers his life to Chada after he defeats Ruine ; despite her hatred, Chada instead places a mark on Kieran, making him suffer incredibly while also granting him mastery over Life. The Final Assault Kieran leads the final assault towards Ruine, entering her dimension alongside his allies, breaking her defenses one after another, slaying the massive Cerberus guarding her entrance, then challenging Fumei, the last conscious defender of Ruine. With the help of Myrrah and Kagekami, Kieran neutralizes Fumei's slime-manipulating Kai. Alongside the others, he then fights the last barrier created by Ruine, a strange corpselike being known as Darechal Harumageddon. Kieran finally fights Ruine, conjuring Dokuta's powers, fighting alongside Hina, and as Hina unlocks powers from another dimension to lockdown Ruine's omnipotent abilities, Kieran deals a final blow. Finally, Ruine crumbles to dust, her soul demoted from the position of Reaper. Omen steps up and reclaims the title, restoring the balance of the world. A Chaotic End Dokuta then tells Kieran about the AME Project, a way to take Hina's potential and grant it to another person. Kieran comes to her palace, alongside Hina, and Dokuta turns Kieran as a Vampire Lord as well, promising him an eternity with her as she declares her love for him. The pair then attempts to complete the Project, however, at the same time, the group is attacked by Anita who is now empowered by the Blight. Anita, working in tandem with Kioxat who controls the Blight, reveals the truth about Four Horsemen, four powerful entities who oversee the world's purification. Kieran is War, Dokuta Conquest, Anita Famine - or Blight - and Omen is now Death. Seeking to upset this balance by taking all titles for herself, a maddened Anita attacks Kieran and Dokuta, and the resulting battle crushes Dokuta's caslte. From the ruins of the castle however, a laugh echoes. The Bogeyman who has been observing everything from the shadows has taken the Project for himself, and now possesses omnipotence. The world fades to black... Other Arcs A Catastrophic Timeline In a Timeline, the Bogeyman's control of the world is complete, turning it into a hectic world without logic or coherence. In this world, Kieran struggles alongside Dokuta in order to find the balance of the world. However, a great Divergence Coefficient has caused this timeline to fade into nothingness, the Bogeyman serving as its catalyst. A Better Future In another Timeline, both Kieran and Dokuta have been saved by Lily Evershire and Sarah Duncan and brought back to the Cheshire Isle. From there, using his newfound Life mastery, Kieran repaired his mistakes by raising Chada's elvish tribe as well as the Hina clone, now known as Nami. Ruine's Gambit Although dispossessed of her power, Ruine managed to find a way to survive, and traveling into a time distorsion into Constiel, where a portal led her to becoming a Divine Servant. She was much later summoned by Ragnar Den Anfan with whom she began scheming anew in order to regain her position. Characters * Kieran Tuule * Anita Aileron * Elizabeth Liddle * Dokuta de Courssombre * Ino Furukawa * Lionheart * Shigure * Cereza Kenway * Julienne * Myrrah * Helio * Kioxat * Chada * Yaminh Dimorr * Hina Harumageddon * Nami Harumageddon * Omen Harumageddon * Eyna Harumageddon * Ruine Harumageddon * Aymerick Harumageddon * Eleonora Harumageddon * Fumei Harumageddon * Milla Harumageddon * Akagomon Harumageddon * Phayis Harumageddon * Darechal Harumageddon * Furiamaru Isawa * Tiffany Nomizaki * Serena Crimson * Kagekami Hikari * Davy Maark Category:Interra Category:Mubus Category:Storyline